User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Overtime, countless hunters have visitted this dream...
Bloodborne so far is one of the best game I have ever play. The first impression the game gave me is its Victorian design. The city is so pretty yet somehow dreadful. I have played Devil May Cry series and been in love with the Gothic design. However, in DMC, I dominated. I don't have to worry about a demon pop out of nowhere and rekt me. But in Bloodborne, however, every step must be taken carefully. Yharnam is big and it gives you the dreadful feeling of a soon dead town. The cityare still lighted. But the source of light mostly comes from the burning coprse of its citizen. A ghost town and its denizens... kind of remind me of Rapture in Bioshock 1. The horror and the dread come from the fact that the creatures or whatever you fight were the citizens who turned. And they are trying to survive, too. The Old Blood and Adam are quite similar. They are intoxicating and they turn people into beasts. And everything went horribly wrong when human tries to play God. "Evolve today! A man chooses. A slave obeys". They all want evolution and what they did was to doom mankind instead. Back to the townfolks. "God, help me! I must live!"..."This is acurese... This is a curse..."..."This stench...smells like you, stranger". The mumurs of the Yharnamites were sure haunting. Later on, I came into a conclusion that it was the church propaganda that made rthem hostile towards the outsiders. They are just townfolks, deceived by their gorvement but still try to live, and perhaps, to protect their family. We never see a woman in the hunt, but we can hear them from their window. When I fisrt played this game. I thought I am a werewolf hunter of some sort, and I am here to hunt beast. And the huntsmen are just infected townsfolk who perceived me as a beast. I thought I was right to kill them. Overtime, I start to realize I was wrong. Though I am a DS veteran, Bloodborne is a whole different thing. I rely on Pyromancy and a shield to survive in DS. The game pace is faster, they strip me off the shield (Nooo!). And tbh, I had to rely on the Molotov cocktails to escape narrow situation. I was quite hopeless. It took me 3 days to go past the mob around the crucifixed Scourge Beast. I knew the Soul-borne series so well, I immidiately realized those huntsmen were just decoys. The real challenge was the 2 scourge beasts that wander the Great Bridge. And I was like "Where the hell is the Bonfire? This game sucks" After many failed attempt, I gave up fighting and just ran past the werewolves, only to be crushed by the Cleric Beast. I run out of Blood Vial so often that I rage quit several times. I was angry that they didn't refill like Etus Flasks. I gave up. But when my cousin, who had not played a single Soul games before, beated the beast, I thought I could do the same. And I was right. I did it. The second time I try, I started to adapt to the game pace. I played more aggressive and wow! I beast father Gascoign after 4 attempts, he was fast, really. And when he transformed, it was next to epic. But it was his story that made me feel that this game is epic. (to be continued...) Category:Blog posts